


Things That Happen At 3 AM

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cat!Hwiyoung, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: That time Taeyang discovered about Hwiyoung's ability





	Things That Happen At 3 AM

 

Taeyang felt something small pushing in and out of his back in a rhythmic motion. He shrugged it off, thinking that Hwiyoung probably can't fall asleep again and was just looking for something to do. And truth be told, he somehow finds the motion soothing. 

He was just about to fall asleep when he felt small pinpricks behind him in time with the kneading motion. Taeyang turned to face Hwiyoung but was instead met with a furry face and big round eyes. 

"Ahhh!"

Taeyang jumped out of bed, heart racing. "Hwiyoung-ah! Why is there a cat in our room?! You know we're not allowed to bring pets in here!" he exclaimed. 

_Meow_

Taeyang backed slowly to the door and opened it slightly, one of his hands outstretched as if telling the cat to stay put. "Hwiyoung! Hwiyoung!" he hissed in the dark corridor. The cat meowed twice as if it understood him.

"Yah, you stay here, okay?!" Taeyang said to the cat to which he received another meow in reply. 

As quickly as possible, he slipped out of the room and closed the door. Hwiyoung would probably be in the kitchen or the bathroom, but the entire dorm was almost in the dark. 

"Hwiyoung-ah!" 

Within minutes, Taeyang managed to check all the rooms in the dorm - as quietly as he could- but Hwiyoung was nowhere in sight. Having no other option, he returned back to the room. The cat was now curled up on Hwiyoung's bed and it greeted him when he entered the room. 

"Yah, how did you get in here?" Taeyang said but the cat just looked at him and yawned. 

Sighing, he went back to bed, careful not to scare the creature. "I guess we'll sleep here together then," Taeyang mumbled. 

The cat got up and started to stretch. Taeyang watched it, somehow fascinated by the graceful movements. The cat suddenly jumped towards his bed and curled itself beside him. That somehow made him smile and he reached out to pet the cat. He was rewarded with a soft purr and the creature snuggled into him more. 

"I'm really going to need to talk to Hwiyoung," Taeyang muttered. 

A clock chimed faintly from somewhere outside and sure enough, a quick glance at the clock showed him that it's 3:00 in the morning. Taeyang yawned feeling sleep slowly taking over him. He reached out a hand to scratch behind the cat's ears but he felt the weight of the bed shifting slightly. He looked back down and gasped. 

In front of his very eyes, the cat somehow melted and in the next second, Hwiyoung was there looking up at him with panicked eyes. 

_This is gonna be a problem,_ Taeyang thought. 

 

 


End file.
